primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip Burton
Philip Burton's as good a business man as he is a scientist - resulting in a new public/private partnership at the ARC after the failure of the last missions. His key interests lie in Anomaly research, rather than the creatures. Official Description Handsome, charismatic, charming – Philip is a man who seems to have it all. As a young man, Philip Burton was a gifted and idealistic scientist; eager to make the world a better place. But as he started to make discoveries, and his reputation grew, so too did his desire to make money. Philip realised he was as good a businessman as he was a scientist. He liked the celebrity status that came with his success. To the public he is intelligent, likeable, ambitious, always making the list of Britain’s most eligible bachelors. To his employees he’s tough but firm. He knows what he wants. He doesn’t suffer fools. But there’s another side to Philip that people don’t see – controlling and manipulative, ruthless in his desire to make his ambitions a reality. We will catch glimpses of this darker side in the first half of the series, but as the series build to its dramatic climax Philip’s true colours will be seen. History Philip first appeared in a Prospero Industries introductory video for Matt Anderson when he first arrived at the ARC, introducing himself and explaining what the company did. Jess Parker mentioned that Philip didn't come in very often, prefering to use James Lester to find out what was going on. (Series 4 Prequel Webisodes) After an incident at the ARC in which the Dracorex escaped from the menagerie, Philip came to the ARC and told Lester that the Minister had agreed to extend the budget for the ARC operation. He approached Matt, who had claimed to be the one responsible for the dinosaur's rampage, and asked why he was covering for Jess, saying he wasn't a very good liar before he left. He returned to the ARC after Connor Temple and Abby Maitland had returned to the present, and wasn't sure whether to be complimented or insulted by Connor's description of him to Abby. He and Lester told them that their jobs as field team members were no longer required, as the policy was now for all team members to be from the military. (Episode 4.1) He later learned that a creature, a Kaprosuchus, had been loose at the docks, and after realising that the Anomaly must have opened and closed before the ADD was created, noted it was a pity seeing as they had lost the potential data. Matt attempted to convince him and Lester to allow Abby and Connor back onto the team for their efforts in helping to kill the creature, and though Philip didn't want to as the new policy was strict, Lester pointed out that they were still technicially field team members due to their disappearance before the policy was put into place, and Philip reluctantly agreed. (Episode 4.2) Philip asked Connor to remain behind at the ARC when a new Anomaly was detected, asking for his help with his new security system. He told Connor it was to scan the ARC for creature activity in case one from the menagerie escaped, and while wandering through the ARC, spotted the Coelurosauravus outside of containment, and warned Connor to stop the scan, but was too late as the ARC entered lockdown. He overheard Connor calling Philip an idiot for not explaining the entire system to him, and was not pleased. As he was the only person who could cancel the lockddown, he was unable to do so due to the lack of a retinal scanner in the room he was in, which was also having the air sucked out of it to kill the creature. Connor asked Philip to look after Rex, and Philip wasn't happy that he was putting the creature's life ahead of his, and before he lost consciousness, tried to tell Connor about project New Dawn, but was unable to say more. Fortunately Connor managed to cancel the lockdown, and medics managed to revive Philip. As he prepared to leave, he thanked Connor and asked him to keeo Rex away from him in the future, and although Connor asked if he was going to tell him what New Dawn was, Philip said it could wait until another time. (Episode 4.3) Gallery 6.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg Source *http://www.google.com/hostednews/ukpress/article/ALeqM5g1M8UiqRY1F0I8HopIkWtQy5xTOA *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/pressreleases/programmepressreleases/primevalisback/default.html Burton, Philip Burton, Philip Burton, Philip